Sabedoria Etílica
by Louis McDowell
Summary: •Porque trinta e nove minutos de atraso é para se colocar qualquer cabelo de nobre em pé! E por causa disso, por apenas culpa de Renji, que bebeu Sakê. .::•Insinuações de HitsuHina e ByaRuki•::.


**Disclaimer:** _Bleach®. Tite Kubo. Sem fins lucrativos_.

**Beta:** _Kira 'Larry'_

Et Voilá!

* * *

**Sabedoria Etílica **

* * *

Esta seria a qüinquagésima vez que seus olhos esbarravam-se de canto sobre a maliciosa garrafa de sakê que parecia induzi-lo a tomá-la, utilizando-se de suas formas curvilíneas e envolventes, moldura suave e substancia embriagante. Kuchiki Byakuya caminhou até a pequena mesinha de madeira mantida ao lado do sofá e começou a desenroscar a tampa com sua mão fina e aristocrática. A três giros de abri-la, hesitou.

Não. Não precisava descer ao nível daquele tipo de subterfúgio. Seria ridículo e humilhante. Podia perfeitamente aguardar o aparecimento de Abarai Renji com calma e sobriedade, _merci_. Ia ser mesmo uma graça se o seu sub-capitãozinho chegasse ao quarto e o visse num estado deplorável por causa de um atraso.

Por outro lado, Byakuya não estava na melhor fase de sua vida: Rukia a cada dia transformava-se na figura viva de Hisana. A Família Kuchiki começava a cogitar a idéia de uni-los, para que Ichigo não fizesse parte da nobreza pouco flexível aos padrões humanos. Começava a se perguntar se aquela garota era sua irmã. Ela não era, certo? Mas a havia adotado, o que a fazia sua irmã, correto? Entretanto, mesmo com toda essa justificativa, ela não tinha seu sangue, então nada disso seria incesto, ou seria? Sentia os neurônios colidirem-se só em tentar formular alguma sentença sobre isso.

Yamamoto não queria saber o quão ocupado o capitão do sexto esquadrão estava com as relações familiares, nada era desculpa para não rondar mundo a fora em busca de Hollows. E, em meio a tudo isso, Renji contribuía para seu _excelente humor_ se atrasando daquele jeito. Mas o Kuchiki já deveria ter se acostumado. Não era sempre a mesma coisa? Mesmo com todo aquele jeito machão, agressivo e plebeu, aquele abacaxi vermelho ambulante permanecia irremediavelmente burro, pecaminosamente lerdo, inexplicavelmente imbecil e mais uma vasta lista de adjetivos maravilhosamente negativos que o moreno não se cansava de alongar.

Desmanchou quatro passos sob seus pés, quase tendo uma síncope nervosa. Respirou fundo tentando manter o controle. Mais um minuto e enlouqueceria de tanto esperar. E, como se nada bastasse, o ruivo teimava em não perder suas manias tipicamente plebéias de sair correndo às cegas e de planejar tudo no meio do caminho, mesmo quando eram para se manter papeladas importantemente insignificantes organizadas e alinhadas em ordem alfabética, rondas pela Seireitei perfeitas e a Hakama sem uma gota de sangue ou suor. Era exigir demais? Aquele plebeu desprovido de massa cerebral jamais saberia o que é ser, de fato, da nobreza. Ser um Kuchiki era sinônimo de estilo de vida. Um rótulo certificando alta qualidade. Mas que ótimo agora virara produto também. Se Renji era um abacaxi vermelho o que seria ele então? ...Kuchilicius? Ui.

E era por isso que ele, Kuchiki Byakuya, existia. Espera, ele não era Kuchilicius! Era um homem bonito, de alma nobre e, sem dúvidas, um excelente estrategista dotado de uma inteligência perturbadora. Fato.

Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso e foi até a mesinha à sua frente, dessa vez abrindo a garrafa de sakê e servindo-se de uma dose. Acomodou-se na poltrona macia prepotentemente. Um suspiro prazeroso lhe veio aos lábios ao regar a garganta seca com aquela substância que lhe queimava o estômago.

Voltou a buscar um motivo plausível para a demora de Renji. Algum imprevisto no meio do caminho? Mas não havia sido combinado que no caso de qualquer imprevisto um aviso seria enviado para que nenhum deles ficasse apodrecendo em preocupação? O problema era que Renji era um completo fiasco em se tratando de cumprir protocolos.

Serviu-se novamente enquanto confinava-se em especulações filosóficas que lhe proporcionavam algum entretenimento: Cueca. Não poderia ser outra coisa. Só aquele objeto apocalíptico inventado por Mayuri poderia fazer seu tenente vestir uma meia no pinto no lugar da cueca. Byakuya não merecia que aquela praga egípcia e fabricante de maquiagem barata, interrompesse o fluxo natural de sua vida. Não merecia mesmo. Só de pensar que aquele homem insano sobrepunha suas pútridas patas gosmentas no ruivo, Byakuya tinha vontade de se certificar de que ele morresse de hemorróidas no cume de seu laboratório.

O moreno serviu-se de outra dose, zangado. Abarai veria só uma coisa quando aparecesse. Isso é, se ele aparecesse. Mas com Byakuya não tinha essa de incidentes ou falhas, o negócio era macabro! Mas com toda elegância, claro. Iria cuspir todas as palavras possíveis para ver o ego do ruivo a sete palmos do chão fazendo questão de comparecer ao seu enterro. Iria fazê-lo permanecer um dia inteirinho sob o olhar atônito de Unohana. Daria uma entrevista exclusiva à Associação Feminina de Shinigamis dizendo que seu tenente toda vez que se lembrava de Matsumoto entrava no banheiro e de lá só saía quando o excesso de gemidos cessava. Iria obrigá-lo a descer por um escorrega de lâminas que desse numa piscina de álcool e depois iria enxugá-lo com aquelas coisinhas humanas, esponjas de aço.

Encheu mais um copo, dessa vez até a boca. O que ele fizera para merecer tal desgraça? Ele era uma pessoa serena e pacífica, mas trinta e nove minutos de atraso eram para colocar os cabelos de qualquer nobre de pé! Mais um copo. Outro. Outro. E mais outro...!

O fim da garrafa.

E nada do maldito homem dotado da maior protuberância cerebral de todos os tempos aparecer.

Quando já avaliava seriamente a idéia de achar uma maneira de humilhar seu queridíssimo tenente, Renji chegou acompanhado de Rukia.

- Aonde. Você. Estava?

- Desculpe taichou! Rukia se machucou feio enquanto treinava e resolvi levá-la ao quarto esquadrão.

- Só poderia ter sido. Rukia, você esta bem?

Rukia sorriu e se aproximou da poltrona em que seu irmão estava esparramado.

- Nem chegue perto!- Advertiu. - Ou eu serei vítima de uma coincidência desventurada em sincronia com a sua tragédia quando eu partir, sem querer, e tomá-la em meus braços. De novo.

Os olhos de Rukia arregalaram-se umedecidos pela surpresa inusitada. De relance, os orbes rodaram a sala. Pararam para observar o conteúdo transparente que restava no copo sobre a mesinha e na pequena garrafa curvilínea jogada ao chão frio. Desconfiou.

- C-como assim _de novo_? – Sobressaltou Renji, com as sobrancelhas exageradamente contraídas, dando ataques nervosos que o faziam levantar e abaixar os braços freneticamente.

- Hã? Ah sim, engano. Coisa de sua imaginação insana Renji...! – Dando um tapa amigável nas costas do companheiro que erguia um nítido semblante confuso. – Seu pervertidinho infame! – Quase fazendo seus pulmões saltarem pela força brutal do tapa.

- Nii-sama... – A face tornou-se serena – Você... Esta bem?

- Absolutamente bem.

- Não bebeu demais?

- Rukia, um Kuchiki não bebe demais. _Nunca_. – Ressaltou orgulhoso. - Um Kuchiki só acrescenta doses requintadas proporcionais a sua angústia. Logo, você só pode estar febril... – Esta por última pausou mostrando seu charme de trintão em ação. – Ou delirante... – Completando com uma sedutora rouquidão em sua voz impossível de se ignorar.

Rukia não acreditava no que via. Ele, de fato, havia bebido demais.

A cabeça acenou positivamente tentando não contrariá-lo, esboçou um meio sorriso nos lábios, franziu as sobrancelhas e discretamente deu dois ligeiros passos para trás, puxando pela gola o ruivo de cabelos espetados, até que sua altura ficasse compatível a sua. Entreolharam-se assustados. Ambos tentavam achar uma solução para aquela catástrofe.

Os lábios de Rukia encontraram-se aos pés de um dos ouvidos do companheiro, sussurrando-lhe algo. Este, por vez, gritou um exaltado "Hai" para seguir como cavalo a galopear loucamente pela porta. O capitão seguia observando despreocupadamente o teto.

Os três minutos de silêncio que devastaram a sala romperam-se pelos arrogantes lábios do moreno acomodado na poltrona.

- O que lhe preocupa Rukia? – Os olhos estreitaram-se por um segundo. - Pode falar que Kuchilicius aqui resolve.

- Kuchi quem? – Inquiriu mostrando todo seu espanto.

- Eu, Kuchilicius, irc. – Respondeu como se nada fosse mais óbvio.

Não era possível. Maldito sakê que tirara de seu amado e respeitado Byakuya a capacidade única de bancar o esnobe com uma carga descomunal de superioridade e o estava fazendo pronunciar coisas estranhas e inimagináveis! Fina gargalhada jorrou como mel de sua boca rosada, era impossível segurá-la. A face do portador dos _kenseikaan_¹ se contraiu ao máximo dando-lhe a aparência de uma criança birrenta.

- Acho que temos alguém fazendo dengo por aqui...!

Os ombros de Rukia levantaram-se ao perceber de quem era a dona daquela provocativa e maliciosa voz chegando aos seus ouvidos como uma verdadeira justificativa para partir Renji em dois. Virou a cabeça vagarosamente rezando para que estivesse enganada. Mas não estava. **Bingo!** Renji não poderia mostrar _toda_ sua inteligência com tamanha escolha: Era Rangiku Matsumoto já tirando de seus seios três novas garrafas de Sakê. E, de seguida, um olhar reprovativo expressados pelos olhos turquesa de Hitsugaya, a nítida timidez de Hinamori sendo ressaltada pelo rubor de suas bochechas e o enorme sorriso com que Abarai fechava a porta gloriosamente.

Rukia deixou-o na ponta de seus calçados tão rápido quanto Matsumoto podia beber.

- Olha o que você fez, seu imbecil. – A voz debruçava-se ao tom da repreensão pouco contida nos lábios nervosos de Rukia.

- Você disse para trazer ajuda e, raios, eu os trouxe. – E Renji, por vez, atrapalhou-se enquanto lutava para tirar sua cabeça sob o rígido pé de Rukia. – Não poderia haver ajuda melhor para –

- Para fazer Nii-sama beber ainda mais! – Ela cortou-o com as sobrancelhas ainda mais franzidas. - Sua justificativa não coincide com seus atos, _Abarai_ _Renji_. – E ele ouvia cada palavra com a testa suando horrores. Uma coisa que aquele homem tinha em mente por toda sua vida era que quando Rukia o chamava por todo nome era porque, definitivamente, estava prestes a ser decepado.

-M-mas...! – Enrolou-se.

- Você viu a oportunidade perfeita de beber quando se deparou com Nii-sama bêbado, não foi? – Esbravejou. - Suas últimas palavras, Renji.

- Imagine, está tudo ótimo. Estou suando apenas para fazer chame e ficar sexy, Matsumoto-_chan_. – As palavras pouco pensadas de Byakuya os levaram a ver a cena: A Shinigami de longos cabelos alaranjados estava lá, sentada no colo do outro como se fossem velhos amigos de infância, compartilhando daquela substância inexplicavelmente desejada, bebendo-a como se fosse água. O moreno parecia revelar a personalidade que guardava consigo desde o falecimento de Hisana e liberá-la espontaneamente graças ao sakê que molhava seus lábios sorridentes. A Kuchiki vacilou a perna por um instante, permitindo que Renji se soltasse para ficar de pé ao seu lado.

- _Se não pode com eles, junte-se a eles_. – Aconselhou ele, apagando o olhar flamejante que a pequena Shinigami ostentava. Por fim, a morena abaixou a face zangada sentido os passos suaves e gentis de Renji tal qual um elefante desgovernado, correrem sob o piso de madeira.

O ditado lhe parecia simples, mas era doloroso demais para que pudesse aceitar. Quando levantou a cabeça para avaliar a situação, viu uma Matsumoto pressionando Hinamori a beber e um Renji empurrando goela abaixo de Toushirou aquele precioso líquido branco. Um suspirou cansado lhe veio aos lábios. Sabia que iria se arrepender do que estaria prestes a fazer.

**-ooo-**

- Ah, vai, Hitsugaya-taichou. Só um golinho.

- Não.

- Só um.

- Matsumoto, vá amolar outro.

- Mas nós temos que celebrar!- A cabeleira alaranjada ambulante parecia não aceitar um 'não' como resposta. Pegou a garrafa de sakê e encheu o copo de Byakuya, derramando uma boa quantidade do líquido no chão da sala, que já exalava vapores etílicos naquela noite.

- Celebrar o quê? – Pediu uma justificativa o rapaz de cabelos pincelados ao branco, que ainda se mantinha um pouco sóbrio.

- O amor! - Berrou Rukia, cuja voz soou como se estivesse com um ovo na boca. - O grande e maravilhoso mundo que Kami-sama fez só para o _amado amor_ existir!...Irc!

- Amor não existe... Talvez seja um castigo inventado pelos homens. - A língua de Toushirou não parecia estar entrelaçando boas palavras ao ar naquela noite. – Não vêem? Eu, aqui, mantendo um amor platônico e não correspondido pela menina mais importante para mim, vendo-a sofrer e jorrar litros e litros de lágrimas diariamente sem que eu nada possa fazer para deixá-la feliz. Amor não existe. – Enfatizou tomando entre as mãos a garrafa de sakê que sua tenente sustentava.

- O amor existe. Sofremos por amor, isso é fato. Contudo, acredite que seu impossível possa se tornar possível, taichou. – As atenções voltaram-se para o foco feminino que filosofava com gestos exagerados e pausas para dar alguns goles extras. – E se para você amor não existe, é só porque você nunca abraçou de cabeça tal sentimento. – Ponderou, por fim. Rukia já mantinha um lencinho de seda a enxugar as lágrimas de emoção perante tal bela frase de Rangiku.

- Discutir a existência de _tal_ _sentimento_ é perda de tempo, assunto descartável. – Iniciou Abarai pondo seu lado troglodita e pré-histórico em cena. - Amor não é coisa de homem, Hitsugaya. Ouça o que lhe digo, não é coisa de homem.

- Esse é o meu Renji - Concordou o Kuchiki, com um ar glorioso. - Tão inteligente!

- Você não seria tão sarcástico ao ponto, não é mesmo? – Manifestou Hinamori num sorriso contido pelos dedos que pressionavam os lábios. – Eu ainda acho que o amor existe. – Dando um gole enquanto abanava com a outra mão o rosto suado e quente.

- Ah, deixa de ser ciumenta. Todos nós sabemos que você e o Hitsugaya vão ficar juntos no final das contas. Ôh, ouça o que lhe digo, vão ficar juntos no final das contas.

- Não inclua meu capitão nas suas maldições estranhas, Abarai.

-... Maldições... Estranhas? – As vozes dos três, com excessão a de Rangiku, repetiram, entreolhando um ao outro silenciosamente. Gargalhadas preencheram o vazio pouco durado entre eles.

- Você é outra, Rangiku-_chan_! – Manifestou Byakuya. – Você é outra que até o final de Bleach, vai sair emprenhando descontroladamente. Mas seria inteligente de sua parte se você parasse com essas tentativas incansáveis de repovoar a Seireitei, porque senão...

- Você é um viadinho mesmo, eihm...! – Sibilou ela.

- Kami-sama me livre de gostar de Aizen novamente! – Dessa vez, Hinamori interrompeu agitando os braços e cambaleando a cabeça para frente e para trás. - Aizen Sousuke, o destruidor de corações: Dê seu coração e ele o devolverá despedaçado! – Completou forrando seu estômago com mais uma porção de sakê, acompanhado de calorosas palmas pelo discurso filosófico inteligente e sincero.

- Taichou, agora você já pode beijá-la. Irc...! E beija antes que outro galã de cabelos castanhos apareça! Ou pinte o cabelo!

- Não é bem assim. Veja só, a Matsumoto está injustiçando o nosso relacionamento... Você vai deixar, _Shirou-chan_?

Ele apenas sorriu, abraçando-a como símbolo de proteção máxima. – Não se preocupe _Momo-chan_, vou dar um soco tão forte que ela vai ficar três dias procurando seus dentes! – A pouca ênfase e o desregulado tom de voz fez daquela ameaça um verdadeiro motivo de graça.

Renji explodiu em gargalhadas altas e tão cômicas que fez o restante gargalhar tão alto quanto ele. Rukia ergueu a cabeça da mesa onde estivera _autistando_ durante alguns segundos e acompanhou a seção de risos.

- Devo deixar claro que assim vocês me ofendem profundamente. – Rangiku informou num falso tom ofendido. – Taichou, você me parte em tantos pedaços que um dia não vai dar mais para consertar nadinha de mim. Dói aqui... – Ela apontou o coração.

Apenas cinco segundos de silêncio para que outra explosão de risadas fosse à tona.

- A Rangiku-chan faz tanto drama. – Comentou Renji começando a deixar o corpo mole cair em cima de seu superior. - Que ninguém sabe quando está dramatizando ou não.

- O que é um motivo para que ela faça mais e mais drama. - Completou Toushirou num olhar de cúmplice maldoso para com Abarai. - E isso nem é a metade do que eu tenho que aturar.

- Eu não sou dramática!- Defendeu-se.

- Você é doida! – Afirmaram todos.

- Não sou! – Insistiu.

- A verdade é que você não presta. - A expressão de Byakuya era comicamente sarcástica. – Jamais gostei de peitudas como você. – Dessa vez o garoto prodígio concordou com a cabeça.

- Não é minha culpa, foi feito por Kami-sama! – Ela levantou os seios para que em seguida os soltasse enquanto se agitavam dentro de sua roupa. Fechou os olhos, inclinou a cabeça e bufou triunfantemente enquanto as mãos já se apoiavam na cintura.

- Então você gosta de retas como a Hinamori e a Rukia, taichou? – Renji perguntou não notando o quão assassino os olhos turquesa juntos aos olhos topázios fuzilaram-no.

- ELA NÃO É RETA! – Ambos manifestaram-se ofendidos.

- Como sabem que elas não são retas...? – Perguntou o ruivo com um sorriso maroto. Já havia chegado ao limite do descontrole verbal. Hinamori e Rukia entreolharam-se curiosas pela respostas.

Suspense incômodo entre aquelas bocas descontroladas surgiu descompassando num ritmo absurdamente desenfreado o coração do capitão da décima divisão. Seu sangue estava à beira da ebulição.

- Eu já... – Mas ele parecia já não ter sanidade suficiente para guardar aquele segredo consigo. -... Já... Vi a Hinamori desnuda na escuridão do luar enquanto tomava banho num rio qualquer. – Ele pausou para beber. Precisava. - E digo-lhes senhores que foi a imagem mais linda que já vi. Nenhuma mulher no mundo _proporcionou-me_ tamanha _sensação. _

- Certo, bebamos em homenagem a essa sua postura disso aí que você falou! – Hinamori não entendia mais nada e desligava-se lentamente do mundo ao seu redor. Estava bêbada. Estava completa e exageradamente bêbada demais para que pudesse levar o assunto a sério.

- Não seja por isso! - Antecipou Hitsugaya que se encontrava no mesmo estado deplorável.

- Nada a ver. – Rukia atrapalhou-se. – Nii-sama e eu somos apenas irmãos! – Completou com um pequeno descuido em abraçar intimamente Byakuya.

- Esta mentindo... – Renji bufou.

- Abarai, um Kuchiki não mente. _Nunca_. Um Kuchiki apenas omite ou acrescenta alguma coisa com objetivo de escapar de um conceito pré-estabelecido pela sociedade. – A personalidade extrovertida pareceu incorporar-se totalmente dessa vez.

- Tudo bem. Quem sou eu para contestar? Sou um fodido mesmo.

As risadas novamente tornaram-se audíveis fazendo Renji emburrar-se com um beiço tão estranho quanto as tatuagens desenhadas pelo seu musculoso corpo. No fim, já estava rindo loucamente.

- Quanto mais álcool passa pela minha garganta, maior fica a minha boca. – Comentou o garoto de cabelos brancos beijando levemente as bochechas da jovem morena que o abraçava.

- Uma vez, eu vi uma menina olhando pro meu pinto - Disse Renji num tom de confissão. - Acho que ela queria ver se era grande.

- Essas mulheres... Ensinamentos de Matsumoto! - Suspirou Hitsugaya. - A relação entre o tamanho do pênis e a espada é apenas uma ilusão. – Completou.

- Então porque o Aizen mede as Espadas dele lá em Las Noches? – Mais risadinhas.

- Abarai, você é um pervertido nato. – Finalizou Rukia enchendo todos os copos. Os últimos.

- O Renji é um filósofo. - Disse o outro Kuchiki ajeitando seu cachecol engomado. – Primeiro, Segundo... Quinto. Essa história de trair a Seireitei levando mais dois _homens_ consigo, _nomear_ um ambiente de _Las Noches, _mesmo ciente de que nesse palácio, mais da metade das pessoas que nela vivem são homens! Medir "espadas" e proteger uma "bolinha" dentro de si é um fato que sempre relatei como _suspeito_.

- História, tudo história. O fato não é o que foi, mas o que eles querem que nós pensemos que eles queriam que tivesse sido, mas nós sabemos que quase foi, e acho que me perdi... – Renji deu o gole final.

- Renji, dispense os elogios que lhe fiz antes. – O moreno esbanjou todo ar de sua graça. – Isso aí que você carrega não é um cérebro, é um isopor!

Mais gargalhadas. Por quase cinco minutos dessa vez.

- Uma discussão séria, então: Eu só gosto de papel higiênico com desenhos de coelhos. – Indagou Rukia.

- Não se sente culpada por sujá-los? – Perguntou Rangiku estreitando os olhos.

- Nunca pensei nisso antes. – Rukia levou um dedo ao queixo. – Irei refletir, com licença. – Indagou permitindo que dois silenciosos minutos se passassem despercebidos.

- Precisa fazer essa expressão de paisagem pra refletir?- Perguntou a dona do perfeito coque moldando os cabelos castanhos impiedosamente perfumados.

- Não. – Disse simplesmente. - É que eu peidei e estou tentando manter a _finesse_.

Toushirou deixou seu corpo cair ao piso descontrolando-se de tanto rir, puxando Hinamori para si, que por vez, gargalhava com a cabeça repousada no peitoral exposto do garoto.

- Tudo que é bom dura pouco, pessoal. – Dessa vez, Rangiku desmanchou o belo sorriso da face. - O sakê acabou! – Gritando desconsoladamente enquanto permitia seu corpo cair no sofá. As pálpebras fecharam-se sem resistência.

- Acho que precisamos descansar. – Sibilou Hinamori mal conseguindo se manter firme ao chão que parecia girar e se duplicar diante de seus olhos.

- Ora, deixe-me levá-la até minha casa. Podemos dividir a mesma cama. - Balbuciou Hitsugaya num ato suspeito, mas paradoxalmente inocente. Hinamori aceitou apoiando os ombros no amigo.

- Fato, precisamos dormir. – Concordava o Kuchiki já tomando a pequena morena nos braços totalmente adormecida. Manteve a postura, ainda que sentisse a cabeça rodando. Nada o faria tropeçar, ou quase nada. Deu seis passos assimétricos e descompassados em direção a porta e foi impedido de prosseguir pela voz de Renji, perante o seu discurso pouco discreto.

- Taichou, você ainda não me respondeu _aquilo_. – Piscou marotamente com o olho esquerdo ajeitando-se no chão entre as poucas almofadas que conseguira tirar de Rangiku. Desabaria ali mesmo.

Kuchiki Byakuya mesmo bêbado conseguia manter a linha. E ele não responderia aquela pergunta maliciosa _jamais. _Deu as costas ao pobre de seu tenente e desapareceu tão rápido quanto ás flores de cerejeiras que caiam aos pés da porta da sala. Tudo bem. Não havia problema algum. Aquele ruivo ainda saberia a resposta. Antes mesmo, que aquela coisa que brilha no céu de manhã retornasse ao seu posto novamente. Aliás, como se chamava mesmo?

_Ah, oui, Sol. Bonjour. _

**-Fim (?)-**

* * *

Oi,

'_Sabedoria Etílica'_ foi feita numa aula chata sobre a _História da Arquitetura – estilo Vitoriano_. Então, créditos ao Professor Roberto M. por fazer três horas de meu dia um verdadeiro tédio. Êh! Ganhou sua primeira estrelinha, mas continue se esforçando para conseguir muitas outras, professor.

_A insinuação de ByaRuki _ocorreu por causa da minha maldita dúvida. E tudo por _culpa_ do jogo para _PlayStation 2 de Bleach_, em que ao conseguir passar em algumas lutas se desbloqueia episódios da Radio Kon, ou algo do gênero. Sou fã de IchiRuki, mas foi _– impossível-_ de se ignorar a quantidade de personagens que perguntaram ou insinuaram uma relação mais íntima entre Byakuya e Rukia. E eles não respondem a pergunta besta! Nem sim, nem não. Nada! Absolutamente nada!

Então, pergunto eu, se ByaRuki é um casal possível. Pessoal, com maturidade agora, sejamos sinceros que Byakuya e Rukia são irmãos só na papelada e não no sangue. Nem dá para dizer que são amigos de infância e por isso tem sentimento fraternal. Fato. Eu estou imparcial perante tal discurso, mas gostaria que algum anjo, independente do casal que torça, me ilumine com uma resposta ou um por quê de poder ou não ocorrer ByaRuki. Mas ignorem se não souberem responder.

_Agradecimentos especiais á betagem ligeiríssima de Kira 'Larry'._

**Um desafio aos leitores e quem acertar ganhará um p-r-ê-m-i-o:**

_Quem conseguir deduzir o que Renji estava querendo dizer com 'aquilo' e também me responder o que provavelmente aconteceu com Hitsugaya e Hinamori ganha! É simples. É fácil. Participe. _

_E reviews, por favor. _

_**Momento Propaganda**: Leiam 'Sete Passos'! _


End file.
